


Can you not shit in my grandfather's ashes for ONCE Millicent?

by obijuankenobi010



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plshelp, discord made me do it, idk man, millicent and hux awwe, not mentally ok, wow the main character dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obijuankenobi010/pseuds/obijuankenobi010
Summary: i suck ass at summaries so i guess it'll be a surprise
Kudos: 4





	Can you not shit in my grandfather's ashes for ONCE Millicent?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jj abrams you BITCH](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jj+abrams+you+BITCH).



> I would like to thank my friends over on the discord server for telling me to do this, thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suck ass at summaries, as i said.

The animal was stalking it's prey, it's orange paws silent against the dark floor. It leaped, and took hold of the... mouse droid? The cat was toying with the thing, happily tossing it from paw to paw. A tall man towered over the kitten, with a smile on his face.

"Millicent? We don't play with mouse droids, they're important to work." He took it from her, and Millicent immediately hissed. That was _her_ prey and he just took it from her! She angrily jumped onto his lap, and then curled up next to him. She started to purr, but then the tall man pushed her off! Millicent hated it when he did that, it made her feel horribly unwanted. She arched her back in her anger, and then skittered away. She would go into her usual hiding spot, it was where another tall man had stayed for most of her days living here. She had stayed in this **_disgusting_** place for a while now and was getting used to it. Somehow.. the place was familiar, like her home planet. She jumped around and found a place to lay down, right next to this weird mask she one of the tall men had been wearing. She sensed a presence, but of course she stayed lying down. Millie wasn't about to get up because someone was around, she'd never do that. 

"Millicent." The man's voice gave her chills, and she jumped. She meowed aggressively and then shrunk into the darkness. It was the man who wore the mask. They all called him "Kylo Ren," but she always called him 'Mask Man' because it was easier for her little cat brain to remember. Millie saw a gloved hand reach out for her and she skidded away, those hands were huge! She noticed the hands cringed as she sped away and, like the cat she is she slowly walked back towards them. As she neared it she sniffed it, but when she did the hands picked her up and took her back to the tall man. Millicent guessed that the gloved hands were Mask Man and she hissed angrily. She got **dropped** and then the door slammed to her favorite hideout. She looked up at the tall man and saw his pasty, white face and bright orange hair. It slightly reminded her of her own fur, the bright orange comforted her. He looked frightened by the loud noise, and she found this amusing.

When the tall man was scared Millicent felt she had to comfort him, but she thought it was utterly stupid for him to be afraid of a loud noise. She jumped up onto his lap and looked into his small, grey eyes and tilted her head. His chalky hand reached out to pet her, and she allowed it. She liked being pet, but she hated it if someone ruffled her fur, which is what the tall man did often. Millicent started to purr and then layed down. She could feel the tall man was worried, and she noticed a red spot on his hand. _Had he been pinching it?_ A number of times she saw that he would pinch himself, usually right in that spot. Her wide eyes stared at the spot, and then looked up at him. He held Millicent closer, and pet her more. She let him, but otherwise she wouldn't have. She decided that she cared about this man, of course. 

_Millicent remembered when the tall man found her. He was a bit younger, and so was she. A ton of huge boats- or something had invaded her planet, and they were digging into the ground. People, or maybe even machines were taking the young children into the huge boats. They didn't treat the children like their parents had, they were dragging them even if they wailed. Millie hated remembering the cries she heard that day. The noises were desperate, just like a starving kitten meowing. She didn't know what happened to the families, but they were most likely killed. That's what this "Order" as they called it was all about. Killing for power. Millicent despised this place, but she had nowhere else to go. The tall man was bundled up in some type of a coat, and it looked very warm. Millie was rarely warm when she was on her home planet, so she sniffed the area around him. She had never understood why he picked her up and took her, but she was so glad now. At first she struggled, but then she gave in._

_"I've always wanted a cat," the man with orange hair whispered as he took her into one of the huge boats. She tried to escape, but it was no use. After a while of her trying to get out, she gave up and layed down. Looking through the window, she saw the ruins of the village. She would have died if the man hadn't saved her. She immediately looked over at him, and the man was talking to one of the stormtroopers. His hat was covering the hair that she was so familiar with, and she disliked that._

She was sucked back into reality when she heard the tall man's voice.

"Millie, please get off. I have to go..." his voice cracked, "i have to go speak to Commander Kylo Ren." Millicent looked at him, and begrudgingly jumped off. Landing on her feet, she stared at the tall man's boots. She wanted to follow him, but knew better. The last time she did that, it went horribly. Long story short, she got kicked out and didn't get food that night. She meowed for him to stay, but of course he did not understand. He only looked back at her, smiled weakly, and disappeared into the corridor. She worried for the tall man, the last time they "talked" he came back looking like a nervous wreck. She licked her paw and layed down. She hoped he wouldn't get dropped like she did, but it would most likely happen.


End file.
